Family ties, one shot sequel to Trouble in Paradise
by livviwooo
Summary: We go ten years down the line to see how the triplets and the extended Malfoy clan are doing! WARNING, MAY BE FLUFFY For contest winner: dutch potterfan You kinda need to read Trouble in Paradise first haha :)


**Here is one shot no. 2/5, it's the requested sequel to Trouble in Paradise, and, well it's another fluffy one! **

**For dutch potterfan, my contest winner :D**

**Let's see how the triplets and the Malfoy clan are doing 10 years down the line**

**Review if ya want lovies :) xo**

* * *

Family ties; one-shot

"Mr Malfoy! There you are I was actually hoping to see you," The blonde haired young man sighed, and turned around with a smile plastered over his handsome face.

"Can I help you?" He asked, hoping his impatience was coming across just enough so that she'd hurry along and he could get to an early lunch.

"Well it was just patient five one six was asking if she could possibly transfer and-"

He gave the young witch an apologetic smile before lifting his briefcase and heading for the door of his office.

"No I'm terribly sorry but I can't accept any more patients, I have far too many cases as it is." He chuckled as his receptionist sighed and nodded.

"Of course sir, I'll speak with her. I am sorry it's just you're in high demand, especially due to the article in Witch weekly." She winked and he sighed, realising she wasn't going to let him get away that easy.

"Ah yes, I was going to complain actually, it's rather unprofessional,"

"How?! Just look, Elijah Malfoy, most eligible bachelor, voted the most successful male wizard of our time, the healer with the magic touch. He turns 21 today, and is young, single and successful." Myra grinned, pulling the magazine out of nowhere.

"Of course, you have a copy." He muttered under his breath, before turning to the increasingly jitterier young witch before him.

"I'm really terribly sorry Myra but I'm going to miss out on my lunch hour if I don't leave right now, and I have the Lycanthropy case coming up after three, I need all the break I can get. So if you'll excuse me." She didn't move, just continued to look up at him in her usual awe struck manner.

Elijah sighed, before sidestepping awkwardly past his giggling receptionist and out of his office.

"Happy birthday!" She called out after him as he rolled his eyes and quick walked it into the main atrium of St. Mungo's.

He checked his watch, realising with a jolt he was already late.

He had asked for an extra hour off for lunch that day, and it had been approved (obviously) but he knew his mother wouldn't appreciate his appearing late, so he quickly headed for the nearest fire place and straightened his tie.

"Malfoy townhouse."

* * *

"Meredith! Meredith oh my goodness there you are!" Meredith Malfoy looked up from her newspaper and raised an eyebrow as her best friend Camille came rushing towards her.

"We have to do something for your 21st, it's the biggie!" Meredith laughed and lowered her paper before resting her six inch heel on her oak desk and rolling her eyes.

"Really? I thought that was my 17th, or was it my 18th? And who could forget my 16th." Camille shrugged as she perched on the pink file cabinet in the far corner and bit into her apple.

"You've gotta celebrate all the biggie's my friend, what are you doing for lunch?"

Meredith jumped out of her chair as though she'd been electrified.

"Crap, I have dinner with my family, damn I'm running late!" She grabbed her leather designer bag and shoved her muggle mobile phone and other effects into it quickly as Camille watched in amusement.

"You could pick your sister up from the paper? I'm pretty sure she hasn't left yet, she held the meeting of the year like two hours ago she's probably still cleaning up." She suggested as Meredith checked the sparkly silver wall clock and nodded.

"No, she'll have left already. Do you think I should tell them?"

Camille raised an eyebrow and winked.

"What? About the rock or the promotion? You lucky bitch."

Meredith laughed as she tied her long sleek, dark brown hair into a loose bun, straightened her cream blouse and tugged down her snug pencil skirt.

"I'm pretty sure they'll have heard about the engagement, although I don't think dad will be happy that James didn't ask him first. But yeah, the promotion. I only just got the news, should I be telling people?" She asked, a lot calmer than she had been a few hours before when the Minister's undersecretary had come to tell her the good news.

There'd been a whole lot of squealing.

"Hell yeah! Go for it, with a family as goddam successful as yours, be proud! Show off! Flaunt it sweetie." Camille advised as Meredith grinned.

"Good idea, OK I'll go for it, we'll have to plan something for tonight, to celebrate everything!" She grinned as Camille nodded enthusiastically.

"Paris! We have to go to one of the wizarding Paris clubs, we have so much to celebrate it's only right! But a girl's night only, I won't have James Potter snogging your face off all night." She sniffed as Meredith laughed again and shouldered her bag, before nodding.

"Yeah sure hun, you're in charge I promise. I'll see you in a few?" Camille nodded and waved her off as she grabbed a few papers from her desk to file.

Meredith hurried down to the main ministry atrium and to the nearest fireplace.

"Malfoy townhouse."

* * *

"Ok, that's great thank you Miss Malfoy, and happy birthday by the way dear!" Celeste smiled and waved to her assistant as she hurried out of the room, and began to collect her things.

"How was the meeting?" She turned and grinned as Rishi Thomas kissed her softly on the cheek.

"It was ok I guess, biggest meeting of the year, but it went better than I thought they loved the ideas I had, which is always great!" She smiled, shoving her binder back onto her shelf and straightened the picture of her and Rishi on their first date that sat in her desk.

"I know you did amazing, you always do." He teased as he helped her sort her things.

"Thanks sweetie! I'm really sorry we can't do lunch today, but I'll see you for dinner later? I turned down Camille who wanted me to go out with Meredith and the girls, I thought we could do something special." She smiled as Rishi nodded and straightened his tie.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take you somewhere really nice, for your birthday." Celeste grinned excitedly and nodded.

"Sounds amazing, but I really do have to go, after lunch I have to go through some articles for the next week's issues, we're a little behind on next Wednesday." She explained, grabbing her bag as she hurried to the door of her office.

"Oh, and Celeste?" She turned back and glanced at him as he joined her at the door.

"You are going to tell them, right?" He gave her a stern look, and she sighed and nodded.

"I promise."

She kissed her boyfriend goodbye and rushed to the elevator, unpinning her hair as she went and shaking out her long curly ash blonde hair.

"Hello Miss Malfoy! If you have a minute I actually have an article I think we could print in next Wednesday's issue, I know we need some extra parts for"

Celeste pressed the ground floor button four more times as the doors closed and turned with a hasty smile to one of the entertainment writers.

"I'm really sorry but I don't have time to discuss it right now, I'll speak to you after lunch, I assume you know my office?"

The journalist nodded quickly and grinned.

"Of course, penthouse, chief editor's office two lefts and a right, the big double doors."

Celeste nodded and smiled, pausing before she rushed into the main hallway.

"Fantastic, you can always owl it up to me if I'm not back, I'll be sure to take a look." She flashed him one last smile, before rushing towards the fireplace with the shortest cue, ignoring the calls of: "Miss Malfoy?" and "Editor?" as she went.

Being chief editor of the Prophet had its benefits, but the piles of paperwork and insistent hopeful journalists was not one of them.

She rushed through the crowds of people and leaned into the fireplace.

"Malfoy townhouse."

* * *

Hermione looked up as she heard the familiar scuffles from the main living room and called out to Draco who was still in the kitchen.

They'd employed a part time chef shortly after Malfoy number five was born, but he insisted on cooking whenever he could.

"Draco dear, the kids are arriving." She called out as she stood up from the piano and headed out of the library.

She took a detour before going into the sitting room, and called up the stair to the three younger Malfoy's still at home.

Draco had always said he'd wanted a large family, in fact it was no secret that he'd always been jealous of the Weasley's as a child, especially seeing as it was a sign of wealth and prosperity in wizarding communities to have plenty of children.

And as they'd had the triplets so young, they were of a prime age to have more children, and were always especially glad they had when the older kids were busy at school.

"Girls, bring your brother down for lunch the others are arriving!" She called, before making her way into the living room.

Magdalena Bianca Malfoy had been born just before the triplets started their second year at Hogwarts, and would be starting there the following year. Her younger sister Savannah Gwen was two years younger, and Kalani Skye their brother was the youngest at five.

She heard the familiar clumping of heavy childish stomps on the stairs and smiled as she heard her girls chiding their brother for going down on his bottom.

"Kal don't be silly you have to walk like all the big children do." She immediately recognised Maggie's slightly bossy voice and chuckled.

She reminded her so much of herself and her big sister Meredith.

"Yes Kal you're so silly." Savannah immediately copied her older sister.

Savannah treated Maggie as her idol, and tried her best to be just like her sister. Hermione didn't like to think about how upset she'd be when Maggie went off to school in a few months.

"Come on guys, someone's already arrived." She called, walking into the living room and straight into the arms of her eldest son.

"Hello mum." He chuckled as Hermione hugged him tight.

"Oh darling it's been far too long! I know you're really busy but would it kill you to be around once in a while?" She chided as he laughed once more.

"Nice to see you too mum." He joked as he pulled back and she looked into his pale violet eyes.

"Happy birthday sweetheart! We're going to do presents after lunch, your father's been cooking all"

"ELLIEEEEEEE!" Cried Maggie, launching herself at her older brother as Savannah followed suit with a squeal of delight.

Elijah rolled his eyes at the nickname, and laughed as the girls wrapped their arms round his waist.

"Hey girls, hope you've been behaving." He looked up to see the youngest Malfoy standing sheepishly in the doorway, still holding his ratty teddy with one hand, his blonde hair ruffled in an unruly mess.

"Do I not get a hug from my favourite brother?" He raised an eyebrow as Kal grinned and dropped his toy, rushing at his brother with a cry of delight.

Hermione laughed, and then smiled wider as she spotted a figure climbing out of the fireplace.

"Meredith, honey it's brilliant to see you, happy birthday!" Hermione beamed, wrapping her daughter in a hug as Maggie immediately lost interest in her brother.

"Meredith! Is it true, are you going to marry James Potter?" She cried, rushing over to her beautiful, stylish older sister she tried desperately to be.

Meredith laughed as Hermione raised an eyebrow and bent down to whisper in her sister's ear.

"It's secret, maybe I'll gossip with you later." She winked as Maggie nodding ecstatically.

Savannah looked on, a little disappointed she no longer had Maggie's attention, and turned to her mother ready to complain about being hungry.

"Hello dears!" Came a slightly dazed and familiar voice from the fireplace, and Hermione smiled as she went to greet Celeste.

"Well, looks like everyone's here." Draco entered, smiling as he flung his apron off and gestured to the dining room.

"And dinner is served!"

* * *

"Dad this is delicious!" Meredith grinned, tucking into her beef after a sip of champagne.

Maggie pouted sulkily.

"I want to try some fizzy, Daddy please!" Draco gave her a _"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times" _glance and shook his head.

"You're eleven, of course you can't darling, and before you ask Anna no you can't try any either." Savannah's face fell and she returned to her meat.

"So, what's this I hear about the Potter boy?" Draco quipped as Maggie looked excitedly to her older sister, who blushed.

"Well, it was last weekend when he took me away to Rome as you know Dad, for our two year anniversary, and on the second night he popped the question." She smiled, flashing the gorgeous, sparkling ring.

All four girls oohed in appreciation as Elijah and Kalani focused on their lunch.

"Are you pregnant?"

Hermione almost choked on her mouthful, as Elijah snorted and Maggie and Savannah looked, shocked at their sister.

"No Dad, no I'm not! It may surprise you to know that's not the only reason people get married." Meredith snapped as Celeste tried not to laugh.

Draco shrugged before replying.

"What? It's a fair enough question, you're young, free, and single I'm allowed to be suspicious."

"I think Meredith's demonstrated just how free and single she is many times in the past." Elijah quipped, Meredith kicked him under the table as Maggie jumped the gun.

"Ohh, what does Ellie mean then?" Meredith groaned as Elijah and Celeste snorted into their hands.

"Nothing, he means nothing." She said quickly, but was interrupted by Celeste betraying her.

"I think our dear brother was referring to that one night in Prague, OW!" She shrieked as Meredith pinched her arm.

"What night in Prague?" Draco snapped, but Hermione put her foot down.

"ALRIGHT. That's quite enough." She said sternly, causing Elijah and Celeste to shut their mouths and return to their food. No one argued with Hermione.

"Congratulations Meredith dear, we can talk about the wedding in great length, maybe over dessert." She smiled, and turned to her eldest son.

"So Eli, what's this I hear about witch weekly?"

He groaned as Draco smirked at his son.

"Get used to it, you're young, handsome successful and single, this is just the beginning." Elijah shot him a _gee thanks_ glance before turning back to his mother.

"Yes, I think it's because of my progress in the field of science as well as medicine, I'm well on the way to discovering an actually cure for the early bitten Lycanthropes, not to mention my progress with,"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, genius, it's only cause girl think you're hot." Meredith mumbled over a mouthful of food, which earned her a stern glare from both parents.

"That's fantastic sweetie, I'm so proud." Hermione turned to Celeste, who was almost finished with her lunch.

"So, my chief editor, any news in the world of the Prophet? Anything new with you and Rishi?"

Celeste dabbed her mouth with a napkin and smiled.

"Actually, yes. Mum, dad." She paused as they looked at her expectantly.

"I'm pregnant."

Hermione clapped her hands in surprise, Elijah smiled, all three girls squealed, Draco almost choked and Kal barely looked up from his food.

"Oh Celeste, that's fantastic! I'm so pleased for you two, you'll be fantastic parents." Meredith gushed as Draco tried his best not to have an aneurism.

Hermione gave him a pointed look, and he managed to choke out a congratulations.

"Oh sweetie, you will have to tell us all about it! We three just have to plan everything, the wedding, talk about baby names," Meredith squealed as Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"We want to talk too!" Maggie interjected, gesturing to herself and Savannah who was nodding vigorously.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll have to make a lunch date at some point this week, and oh this is all so exciting!" Hermione grinned as Elijah rolled his eyes and threw his dad an _oh god_ look.

"A toast, then, to engagement, our successful scientist, the newest Malfoy and of course, my little one turning 21." Hermione smiled, raising her champagne flute as the others followed suit.

Draco smirked, raising his glass with a wink.

"To the Malfoy's, and their enviable success."

* * *

The family lounged in the sitting room for a while in the precious time they had before they went their separate ways once more.

"Well, this seems like as good as time as any to tell everyone." Meredith smiled as Draco sat beside his wife on the chez long.

Everyone in the room looked at her expectantly as Meredith beamed and spread her hands.

"You're looking at the newest Minister for Magic!"

Hermione dropped her glass, Draco almost fell out of his seat, and Elijah looked downright dumbstruck.

"No, seriously?!" Gasped Celeste, grinning wildly as she gawped at her sister.

Meredith nodded excitedly.

"They only told me this morning, it's being announced formally tomorrow, but I couldn't wait!" She squealed as Hermione wrapped her arms around her daughter ecstatically.

"Oh my goodness, Meredith this is incredible!"

"It's about time they got someone new in, we've been waiting on the announcement long enough!" Elijah chuckled, whilst Draco couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"I start Monday, new office, the largest in the ministry, I get all these new privileges!"

"Not forgetting the tireless hard work, obviously." Hermione reminded her as Meredith waved her hand.

"Well yes of course but they said I can have a sparkly sign on my door!" Meredith squealed as Celeste laughed.

"Meredith this is amazing, I can't believe it!" Draco grinned, wrapping an arm around his daughter as Maggie began firing questions like they were on a quiz show.

"Alright, alright everyone, that's quite enough don't go putting her off before she's even started her first day!" Hermione chided as Meredith laughed.

Draco raised his glass, his grin stretching ear to ear.

"To Meredith, the new Minister of magic!"

They all clinked their glasses once more, and Kal giggled at the noise it made whilst Maggie and Savannah began discussing what dress Meredith should wear to her wedding, and Celeste and Hermione went deep into conversation about childbirth.

With a small smile on his face as he surveyed his wonderful family, Draco turned to his two sons seated beside him, and glanced down at little Kal at his feet.

"So Kal, what news do you want to talk about?" He asked as Elijah turned around and listened in.

Kal pondered the question for a minute, before looking up to his father with a wide smile.

"I made a finger painting at school on Friday, and it looked just like a nargle."

Elijah threw back his head and laughed as Draco chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Well, that deserves a toast all of its own!" He grinned, clinking his flute with Elijah's, and Kal's plastic cup.

"Cheers!" The youngest Malfoy called out happily, as Elijah laughed again and pulled him into a headlock.

Draco rolled his eyes as he surveyed the family scene.

His family.

And he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Well dutch potterfan, hope you enjoyed it! :) I sure enjoyed writing it **


End file.
